Elle voulait voir la vie en rose
by Escaping
Summary: Nous connaissons tous Nymphadora Tonks : auror maladroite, aux cheveux rose chewing-gum et éperdument amoureuse d'un loup-garou. Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir la vie en rose.


_17__Juillet__1973__-__Ste__Mangouste_

Une première étreinte. La mère, aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage légèrement anguleux, posa sur sa fille un regard aimant. Mais une expression de surprise remplaça peu à peu le masque d'amour qui s'était peint sur son visage. En effet, sa petite fille si brune il y a peu, avait à présent les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle tenta de se raisonner. Après tout son bébé n'avait que peu de cheveux, elle avait peut-être mal regardé leur couleur la première fois. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre mais en vain, les cheveux de sa fille devinrent bleus. Bleu turquoise. Elle appela l'infirmière pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et réveilla son mari qui s'était endormi sur une chaise à coté du lit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

- Regarde. »

Elle lui tendit le bébé. A cet instant les cheveux de cette dernière virèrent au vert.

L'infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage. 

« Un problème avec le bébé Mrs. Tonks ?  
>- Non, enfin si. Ses cheveux changent de couleur.<br>- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Vous avez mis au monde une méthamorphomage ! On en a pas vu depuis plus d'un an ! »

L'infirmière félicita une nouvelle fois les jeunes parents qui étaient désormais rassurés.

« Nous ne lui avons toujours pas donné de prénom…constata Ted.  
>- Que dirais-tu de "Nymphadora" ?<br>- Euh…  
>- N'est-elle pas aussi belle qu'une nymphe ?<br>- Si, tu as raison. »

C'est ainsi que la petite Tonks hérita d'un prénom qu'elle allait vite apprendre à détester.

Les parents s'aperçurent rapidement que le don de leur fille l'empêcherait d'avoir une enfance ordinaire. Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir dans le monde moldu car ses cheveux changeaient de couleur comme bon leur semblaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Elle ne maitriserait ses pouvoirs que quand elle commencerait à apprivoiser ses pouvoirs magiques, soit à son entrée à Poudlard. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas grave, la petite ne se rendait pas compte de son enfermement. Mais plus tard ? A cinq ou six ans, quand elle demanderait à sa mère d'aller jouer dehors avec les autres enfants, que pourrait-elle répondre ? Ce problème tracassait énormément les jeunes parents qui ne voulaient pas élever leur fille en la cachant, telle une princesse enfermée dans sa haute tour d'ivoire. Il n'en était pas question. Ils finirent pas trouver la solution et déménagèrent pour une maison éloignée de la ville, avec un immense jardin. Ainsi Nymphadora pourrait jouer dehors sans être exposée au regard des moldus.

La petite était téméraire, elle n'avait pas un an qu'elle insistait déjà pour marcher. Elle s'accrochait à la main de sa mère et la suivait dans toute la maison. Mais même ainsi cramponnée à Andromeda, elle ne cessait de tomber. A l'âge de trois ans, Nymphadora s'était déjà cassé la jambe droite deux fois et avait brisé une quantité indénombrable d'objets. Ses parents étaient heureux, leur fille était une véritable source de couleur et de lumière dans ce monde ou les ténèbres régnaient. Chaque matin, la petite se réveillait avec un visage différent. Jusqu'à présent ils ne l'avaient jamais vu garder deux jours de suite la même apparence et ils espéraient qu'avec le temps, elle trouverait celle qui lui convenait.

Un jour, Andromeda était assise dans la cuisine, une tasse de café encore fumante entre les mains, quand elle vit sa fille pousser la porte. Nymphadora, alors âgée de cinq ans, avait l'air contrariée. Elle grimpa sur une chaise et regarda attentivement sa mère.

« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
>- Maman, à quoi je ressemble en vrai ? »<p>

Andromeda eut du mal à cacher sa surprise, elle ne s'était jamais préparée à ça. La surprise laissa bientôt place à l'inquiétude elle ne savait pas et était incapable de dire à quoi ressemblait sa petite fille de cinq ans.

« En vrai ? Eh bien… tu es très jolie.  
>- Jolie comment ? Je suis brune, comme toi ? Blonde ? J'ai les yeux de quelle couleur ? »<p>

La mère voyait clairement une petite lueur de curiosité briller dans les yeux de sa fille. Après tout, elle aurait du s'y attendre. Il était normal pour une personne changeant toujours d'apparence de vouloir connaitre son véritable physique. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter la réponse qu'elle souhaitait.

« Je ne sais pas Dora. Je ne sais pas… »

L'expression de tristesse qui se peignit sur le visage de sa fille lui fendit le cœur.

« Mais j'ai une apparence à moi, pas vrai ? »

Andromeda n'ayant pas la force de formuler une nouvelle réponse négative se contenta de hausser les épaules. Nymphadora descendit de sa chaise et sortit de la cuisine sans rien ajouter.

La petite se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle se posta devant le miroir en forme de papillon qui était accroché au mur et se concentra. *Je veux être moi*. Elle ferma les yeux et répéta cette phrase dans sa tête. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son apparence n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à avoir le dessus sur son don de méthamorphomage ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas assez forte pour cela… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tonks comprenait, petit à petit. Depuis quelque temps elle se rendait bien compte que si ses parents ne la laissaient jamais sortir dans la rue ce n'était pas qu'à cause de ce prétendu « danger » qui régnait dehors. A l'âge de cinq ans, Nymphadora Tonks comprit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, et qu'elle ne le serait jamais.


End file.
